


Spoon

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Spacedogs appreciation week 2016 feb 14-21 [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, go see a dentist after this you might have cavities, hes such a big softy for adam, nigel would do anything for adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for space dogs appreciation week<br/>I was promoted by an anon with a very enthusiastic "SPOONS!" and this was the result</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon

Nigel couldn’t take much more of this, Adam and him had only begun to spend the night and sleep together only a week ago, which wasn’t the problem exactly. The problem was that every time they settled down to sleep and Nigel would spoon up to Adam and wrapped his arms around him, Adam would tense up and begin to squirm until he finally settled down enough to sleep. At first Nigel had thought that Adam was not used to sleeping with someone and only needed time to get into a routine with him, but the longer he let it go on the more it didn’t quite feel like that. 

“Darling, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Adam turned over to look at him. 

“What do you mean Nigel? Nothing is wrong.”

“Well there’s gotta be fucking something wrong. Every time I put my arms around you, you get so fucking tense it’s like sleeping with a two by four.”

Adams lowered his eyes and worried his bottom lip with his teeth, a sure sign he was keeping something in.

“I’m sorry Nigel, I really tried not to let it bother me—”

“What is it darling? I can’t read that beautiful mind of yours, you have to tell me what you want.”

Adam fidgeted some more and bit at his nails, mumbling something quietly.

“What was that darling? Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“I like being the big spoon!” Adam blurted.

Nigel blinked at him slowly making Adam feel the need to explain further.

“I do like being held but when I sleep I prefer being the big spoon.”

Without saying anything Nigel turned over and faced away from him, making Adams brows pucker and worry his lip again. He was sure that he had somehow upset Nigel, because of course a man a big and strong as his Nigel wouldn’t want to be the little spoon. That was until Nigel looked over his shoulder at him.

“Well darling? Are you coming?”

Nigel laughed softly as Adams face lit up and immediately scoot up behind him, pressing his entire body to Nigel’s and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Adam nuzzled into Nigel’s neck, humming happily.

“Thank you Nigel.”

“Anything for you Adam, anything.”

 


End file.
